horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bon Appétit
"Bon Appétit" is a song by American singer Katy Perry from her fifth studio album Witness (2017), featuring American hip hop group Migos. The track was released as the second single from the album on April 28, 2017 by Capitol Records. Lyrics Ay, yeah Katy Perry, Migos, ay 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon a, bon appétit, baby Looks like you've been starving You've got those hungry eyes You could use some sugar 'Cause your levels ain't right I'm a five-star Michelin A Kobe flown in You want what I'm cooking, boy Let me take you Under candle light We can wine and dine A table for two And it's okay If you take your time Eat with your hands, fine I'm on the menu 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon appétit, baby So you want some more Well I'm open 24 Wanna keep you satisfied Customer's always right Hope you've got some room For the world's best cherry pie Gonna hit that sweet tooth, boy Let me take you Under candle light We can wine and dine A table for two (for two) And it's okay If you take your time Eat with your hands, fine I'm on the menu 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven (fresh out the oven) Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' (yeah) Bon a, bon appétit, baby 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon a, bon appétit, baby (Quavo) Sweet potato pie (sweet) It'll change your mind (change) Got you running back for seconds (running) Every single night (hey) I'm the one they say can change your life (Takeoff) No waterfall, she drippin' wet, you like my ice? (Blast) Said she want a Migo night, I ask her, "What's the price?" (Hold on) If she do right, told her get whatever you like (Offset) I grab her legs and now divide, aight Make her do a donut when she ride, aight Looking at the eyes of a dime, make you blind In her spine and I'm on some diamonds change the climate Sweet tooth (sweet), no tooth fairy (no) Whipped cream (whip), no dairy (yeah) She got her hot light on, screaming, "I'm ready" (hot) But no horses, no carriage 'Cause I'm all that you want, boy (all that you want) All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (eat it up, eat it up, eat it up) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Under candle light Bon appétit, baby Why It Sucks # The sexual/double entendre lyrics are incredibly awful and can make one uncomfortable. # Migos was featured on this track and only made the track worse. # Although the song is supposed to be a "feminist anthem" on how women are perceived as meat by men. It's pretty poorly executed. Not to mention the video can make one feel sick. # Despite being a well received artist, this was one of the lesser well received songs from Witness. # The song was more like a rehash of "Peacock" but with food as the metaphor. # The live performance of this song on SNL was terrible. It was so bad that Migos looked like they didn't want to be there. Music Video Katy Perry - Bon Appétit (Official) ft. Migos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2010s Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Katy Perry Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Migos Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome